Statikk Shiv
* is gold efficient, without its passive. * For Statikk Shiv to be considered gold efficient, its passive must be worth at least . }} Similar Items }} Strategy *The lowest base movement speed in the game is 325. At this speed, grants bonus flat movement speed. ** The percentage movement speed stat increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * Moving by any means energizes 1 charge for every 30 in-game units traveled. This includes but is not limited to walking, using dashes or blinks, casting or , being or . * A basic attack energizes 12 charges. * An autoattack-reliant champion energizes Statikk Shiv faster by attacking than moving. ** Considering a movement speed of 380 units per second (with normal tier 2 boots), moving energizes charges per second, while an average attack speed of a normal level 18 champion who has attack speed}} with just Statikk Shiv energizes charges per second (given the average possible attacks to energize charges). Moving is roughly 15% slower. ** Statikk Shiv works very well if not best on any champion whose abilities can apply on-hit effects in order to make use of the extra damage, or not. * energizes passive at the same rate as without, even if 3 targets are hit. Notes * visual effect for the lightning spark originates from the initially attacked target rather than from Statikk Shiv's user. * Statikk Shiv's passive will if the associated basic attack also . ** Statikk Shiv's passive can also on on-hit spells that cannot such as , and . * Statikk Shiv's ' passive does not apply spell vamp, life steal or on-hit effects. * '''Statikk Shiv's ' passive can not damage structures. * Energized attacks will not trigger all three energizing items — , and '''Statikk Shiv in the same way; the highest instance of damage will apply to the primary target, and Statikk Shiv will chain to nearby enemies even if attacking a structure, due to Rapid Firecannon allowing it to trigger on structures. Kircheis Shard will not apply any damage, due to having the lowest damage of all three items. Trivia * is named after a member of Riot, Statikk, who is an Assistant Game Designer. * Prior to 5.22, Statikk Shiv had the same animation effects and sound with . ** When activating both and Statikk Shiv passive within a small enough window, whichever was casted second will not have the sound effects replay (due to the previous exact copy of the sound just previously playing). ** The only difference is that Statikk Shiv applies the effect at the four closest targets, whereas targets all units that are affected by . Patch history from . * Damage against minions increased to from . V6.1: * Bonus damage to minions increased to }} from }}. V5.24: * Total cost increased to from . * The bonus damage to your target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. Only the greater damage is dealt. V5.23: * Damage adjusted to from 50-150. * Bonus damage to minions increased to 75% from 50%. V5.22: * Attack speed reduced to 35% from 40%. * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 6%. * Critical strike chance increased to 30% from 20%. * Removed unique passive. * Added unique passive - Energize: Moving and using basic attacks Energize you. When fully Energized, gain Shiv Lightning. * Added unique passive - Shiv Lightning: Your next basic attack (on-hit) deals 50-150 (based on champion level) bonus magic damage, increased to 75-225 against minions, that can spark to up to 4 additional nearby units. This damage can critically strike and scales with critical strike damage. * Combine cost increased to from . * Removed from recipe. * Added to recipe. V4.10: * Combine cost increased to from . V4.2: * The passive magic damage will now only critically strike if the associated attack critically strikes. V1.0.0.152: Added * : ** Recipe: + + = ** +40% attack speed. ** +6% movement speed. ** +20% critical strike chance. ** Unique passive: Moving and attacking build Static Charges. At 100 charges your next attack expends the charges to deal 100 magic damage to up to 4 targets. This damage can critically strike. }} References cs:Statikk Shiv de:Statikks Stich es:Daga de Statikk fr:Poignard de Statikk pl:Kosa Statikka ru:Statikk Shiv zh:Statikk Shiv Category:Attack speed items Category:Critical strike items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Legendary items